The purpose of the Flow Cytometry shared facility is to provide state-of- the-art flow cytometry to members of the cancer center. During the past 15 years, flow cytometry has become an important tool to aid in unraveling many aspects of the biological complexity of human malignancies. The specific aims of this shared facility are the following: a. To provide expert consultation regarding the application of flow cytometry research projects of cancer center members. Consultation will include both theoretical and practical aspects of flow analysis including sample preparation. b. To provide the following technical services: immunophenotyping analyses, DNA-RNA content, 5-phase analysis, intracellular free calcium level using fluorochromes, sterile cell sorting, chromosome sorting and analysis, and assistance with development of new flow techniques as these may be required by research projects of cancer center member.